Chapter 20: Heroes of Ohio
("She's American" plays as The 1975 crew entertains the crowd.) * Delra: (sings) A big town. Synthetic apparitions of not being lonely. * Look. He's having a breakdown. Oh, what a let down, a shame, I think he might die. * And now, she's dancing enthralling, I guess I gotta wait my turn. * I said, "Don't fall in love with the moment." She said, "I've got a lot to learn." * And you know I'm in love with this city, but the green is turning brown and I just look pathetic now. * And if she likes it 'cause we just don't eat and we're so intelligent, she's American. * And if she says I've got to fix my teeth, then, she's so American. * Vocals: She's American. * Delra: And if she likes it 'cause we just don't eat and we're socially relevant, she's American. * And if she says I've got to fix my teeth, then, she's so American. * Vocals: She's American. * Delra: She's inducing sleep to avoid pain. I think she's got a gun divinely decreed and custom made. * She calls on the phone like the old days, expecting the world. * Don't fall in love with the moment and think you're in love with the girl. * There's no more water in this city, but be careful or you'll drown. You think you've got it figured out. * And if she likes it 'cause we just don't eat and we're so intelligent, she's American. * And if she says I've got to fix my teeth, then she's so American. * Vocals: She's American. * Delra: And if she likes it 'cause we just don't eat and we're socially relevant, she's American. * And if she says I've got to fix my teeth, then, she's so American. * Vocals: She's American. * All: Well, your face has got a hold on me, but your brain is proper weird. * Are you feeling the same? You just keep nodding at me looking vacant. * Delra: And if she likes it 'cause we just don't eat and we're so intelligent, she's American. * And if she says I've got to fix my teeth, then, she's so American. * Vocals: She's American. * Delra: And if she likes it 'cause we just don't eat and we're socially relevant, she's American. * And if she says I've got to fix my teeth, then, she's so American. * Vocals: She's American. (The crowd cheers.) * Cisco Ramon: (voiceover) And while we roll through the voice cast, take a look at The Flash's Moments from 2008. (The screen shows several clips as Taylan speaks.) * Taylan: (voiceover) Ay, it's been a huge night for the Chicago ninjas: 6 finishers, including Dan Polizzi. And when he ripped his shirt right off, another Chicago ninja, Tyler Yamauchi, wasn't shy. He showed his support and did it too. * Cisco Ramon: (voiceover) The Muscle Ball going beast-mode! * Taylan: (voiceover) And Cincinnati has been so friendly. * Cisco Ramon: Look at the size of Mr. Redlegs. * Taylan: (voiceover) The mascot even gave Cisco a massage. Hold up! I didn't get one! * Cisco Ramon: I love being in Cincinnati! (The feature ends. Then, it skips back to the booth.) * Cisco Ramon: And that wraps up a historic night here in Cincinnati. Next stop, the Halloween show in Philadelphia. For Taylan and The Windy City Warriors, I'm Cisco Ramon. We'll see you next time on American Ninja Warrior! (The scene fades to black and the film ends. Cue the credits.) Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: FightBox